Alice Hartley (Real World)
*Witch |relative=*Phoebe Hartley *Saskia Bloom |friend=*The 5th Boy (Alternate World) *"Bear" |enemy=*Felix Ferne *Andy Lau *Sam Conte *Jake Riles *Phoebe Hartley (Alternate World) *Bear *Saskia Bloom *The Darkness |counterpart=Alice Hartley (Alternate World) |magic=Yes |element=Water |first=Episode 13 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=Victoria Thaine |voice actor=Victoria Thaine }} Alice Hartley is a female witch and the sister of Phoebe Hartley. Alice went missing in the main universe ten years prior to when Felix Ferne's Unmaking Spell was cast, and during this time was trapped in Negative Space and used as a Restoring Demon. She has the elemental power of water. Personality Alice is very cunning and manipulative, able to deceive others and keep them from the truth for prolonged periods, including her own sister Phoebe. She is responsible for a large portion of events surrounding the Nowhere Boys, including trapping Andy in Negative Space, creating a golem to steal the talisman and taking control of Oscar Ferne for the same ransom. Biography Return Shortly after the Nowhere Boys return from their solitary journey in the Alternate World, Alice returned from Negative Space after fighting the Darkness with help from "The 5th Boy",Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy arriving in Real World wearing a cloak. After making a sudden arrival to the Nowhere Boys' press conference, Alice traveled back to her sister's house, who managed to her and nursed her back to health. However Felix Ferne became immediately suspicious of her, due to the coinciding in the two party's timing. All the while, Phoebe finally attempted to keep Alice away from magic permanently, and attempted to get her to take up a vendor business. However Alice continued her magical practices in secret, until she was quickly caught in the act by her sister while searching for her Scrying Pool while sending Andy Lau to Negative Space as her replacement. After Andy's disappearance, she approached the other Nowhere Boys and gave them a spell which she claimed would bring Andy back. Left with no choice they accept; however the spell was a trick to summon a Water Demon, and Alice watched their encounter take place through her Scrying Pool. The boys later confronted her over the spell she gave them, to which Phoebe approached and drove the boys off, believing that Alice had done nothing due to seemingly giving magic up. Later on, Phoebe discovered that Alice had crafted a clay person, who she claimed was for their "good luck". Shortly afterwards a girl named Saskia showed up to Bremin High School and joined the Nowhere Boys as the Water Element, despite the fact that she was actually an Earth. Despite Jake's love for Saskia, Alice revealed that she was simply a golem created to steal their talisman from the alternate Alice. Due to Saskia's feelings for Jake, she helped the boys escape at the cost her life, and, as a result, Alice turned Saskia back into clay as punishment for disobeying. Powers and abilities Alice has displayed countless magical abilities. As the Restoring Demon, she was able to possess and control others to do her bidding. As a water element, she has shown many different powers, including creating fog around her. She has is shown capable of generating a powerful storm, and can direct lightning strikes at potential enemies. She also displays the power to make it snow, even while she is indoors. She can also make things freeze at will, encasing them in thick layers of ice. She shows great skill with magic, and is capable of interfering with spells cast by the Nowhere Boys, as evident by when she hijacked Andy's spell. She is shown using a Scrying Pool to spy on the boys, and was also capable of creating a golem called Saskia Bloom, which Felix had stated was immensely powerful magic. She also performed a Binding Spell on Oscar Ferne which gave him the power to walk and move at high speeds, and controlling his every action. She also exhibits powers no other magic user has displayed. She was able to project her Thoughts to Andy and also showed psychokinesis by locking the school doors despite it being out of her field of vision. Outside magical ability, she has great knowledge about magic and spells, that surpassed that of even Felix. Trivia *Her alternate counterpart is never seen in the series, but is seen to an extent in The 5th Boy. Appearances Gallery Alice returns.png|Alice returns after being missing for 10 years. Scrying Pool.png|Alice spying on Andy from her Scrying Pool. Alice gets to book first.png|Alice acquires the Book of Shadows. Witch Alice.png|Alice casting a spell to freeze the school. Alice Ice Blue Eyes.png|Alice eyes magically turn ice-blue. References